Blader VS Monster
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Halloween has come around but something strange is happening in Metal City. Sandra, who has never been afraid before, is now finding her heart racing as she is hunted by an eternal monster. Will she stop this monster or will the monster possess her soul forever? I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or Girl VS Monster.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra walked through the city with her friends. It was a day before Halloween and Sandra couldn't wait for the big Halloween party in an old mansion out in the woods that was hosted by the WBBA. There was a graveyard right outside the old house. All their friends were going and even Sandra's parents had come to town to celebrate with them. Sandra couldn't wait. Especially with all the great chances to scare people that came along with Halloween. Everyone always tried to scare Sandra but it never worked. For some reason she never got scared. Even Alex couldn't' scare her and she tried really hard.

"I can't wait for the party!" Kenta said, excitedly.

"Me either," Yu piped up.

"Emma is supposed to come," Sandra said, looking at Alex.

"Is she bringing Ryuga?" Alex asked.

"She said she would even if she had to drag him," Sandra answered with a giggle.

"I'd love to see that," Alex said.

"I'm going over to the house to check out the graveyard. I bet it's spooky," Sandra said sarcastically.

"Graveyards are spooky," Alex pointed out.

"To you guys," Sandra added. "Anyway, you guys want to go with me?" Sandra asked.

"Not me. I want to wait until the party," Kenta said.

"Me too," Gingka agreed.

"I'm with them," Tsubasa piped up.

"I guess I'll go with you," Alex sighed. "But don't try to scare me."

"No promises," Sandra said.

"I've got nothing to do," Kyoya said.

"Madoka?" Sandra looked at the mechanic.

"No way. You'll try and scare whoever goes with you," Madoka said, giving Sandra a hard look.

Sandra shrugged. "Fine, but even if you don't go, I'll scare all of you." She then walked off with Kyoya and Alex behind her.

"You're not going to try and scare us right?" Alex asked.

"No," Sandra replied. _Or will I?_

They reached the graveyard once the sun had gone down and the moon was rising in the sky. There were many graves and tomb stones, as well as a patio in the middle. There were spooky fences and gates surrounding the graveyard. Sandra looked around, smiling. "This place is awesome," she said.

"Says you," Alex replied.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared."

Alex glared at her. "Says Miss Fearless."

"They couldn't have made this place anymore scary?" Kyoya asked.

"And Mr. Fearless," Alex sighed. "Why do I hang around with you two?"

Sandra was about to reply when they heard a strange noise behind them. They all looked but nothing was there.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Probably the wind," Kyoya said.

"Or a zombie," Sandra added, jokingly. She then looked behind Alex and put on a terrified face and screamed, "Oh my gosh! There it is!"

Alex whipped around screaming, but stopped when she saw nothing there. Sandra laughed. "Haha. Very funny," Alex said.

"You're right. It was funny," Sandra said, laughing even harder. Kyoya was trying not to laugh.

"Laugh it up, guys. Laugh it up," Alex growled. "Meanwhile, you're going to get in trouble if you don't get back to your parents' place in time you will be in big trouble."

Sandra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. They always get so overprotective around Halloween. They always used to keep me cooped up in the house."

"And you snuck out and got in big trouble later," Alex reminded her.

"Hopefully they won't do it again. I really want to go to that party," Sanra said.

"I'll head back to the apartment," Alex said, walking off.

"I'll walk you home," Kyoya offered. Sandra nodded before they walked off.

**Hey guys. A few things about this story.**

**First off, this is basically similar to the storyline of Girl VS Monster. Sandra is fearless and Alex is the nervous friend. And it takes place before Metal Fury. **

**I'll try to finish this as soon as possible. Maybe in three days or one depending on how much I type today. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey just a quick note. If you need the parents' description go to the Summer Worth Fighting For story.**

**Also, I'm not changing the monsters, so if you need a description you might be better looking up a picture.**

Sandra walked downstairs the next morning, carrying her guitar. Her mom was in the kitchen and she knew her dad was in the basement, like he always was. "Got to go. Meeting Kyoya in the woods."

"Not so fast," her mom said, stopping her. "Breakfast first."

"No thanks, but I have something to ask you," Sandra replied. "The WBBA is hosting a party later tonight. Can I go?"

"I'm afraid not, Sandra. You're staying here," her mom answered.

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed. "That's so unfair! I'm never allowed to go anywhere on Halloween. Can't you allow it just this once?"

"No, and that's my final answer," her mom answered.

Sandra growled and ran down into the basement with her mom right behind her. "Dad, can I go to the WBBA's party?"

"Of course," her dad replied.

Sandra smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Honey, it's tonight," her mom pointed out.

"Oh, then no you can't. Tonight's not good," her dad said.

"What?! But you said I could go!" Sandra protested.

"That's before I knew when it was. You have to be home at the normal time tonight," her dad pressed.

"Argh!" Sandra stormed upstairs and out of the house toward the woods.

She spotted Kyoya at the edge like he always was. "Hey. What's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked as they walked into the woods.

"Bad mood," Sandra growled.

"Well, I bet the party will cheer you up, and they want you to perform," Kyoya said.

"But..." Sandra began but Kyoya cut her off.

"Come on, Sandra. I even agreed to do it if you would," Kyoya persisted.

"You serious? You're going to perform with me?" Sandra questioned in shock.

"Just on guitar since you taught me," Kyoya answered.

"Alright, I'll do it," Sandra said.

"Great! So I'll see you at the party later?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah I just better got get ready," Sandra replied.

"Cool. See you later. Don't be late," Kyoya said, walking off.

Sandra sighed and headed back to her house.

**Later that night...**

Sandra followed her mom down the stairs. "Please let me go to the party?" she begged.

"I'm sorry, honey but my decision is final. You are staying here tonight," her mom replied. Her mom went over to the front door and Sandra leaned against the stairs, hiding her frustration.

"Fine. I'll stay here," Sandra said.

"You're not planning to sneak out are you?" her mom asked.

"Of course not. That would be as childish as you making me stay home on Halloween," Sandra growled.

Her mom opened her mouth to say something but her dad came up from the basement putting on his coat and said, "Honey we have two more mon...strous, two more monstrous stops to make," he said. Sandra thought it was weird the way he paused when he saw her but she didn't think anything of it.

"Alright. We'll be back soon, Sandra," her mom said, heading for the door. Then somebody else came up from the basement. He had brown hair, glasses, brown eyes, a green jacket, white shirt, jeans and black shoes.

"Hey," he greeted Sandra. "Want to play some board games with Uncle Rick?"

Sandra glared at her parents. "You did not get me a babysitter!"

"It's for your own good honey. And just in case you try to get out, we're setting an alarm," her mom said.

"An alarm? You can't be serious!" Sandra growled.

"We have to go. Love you. Listen to Rick and don't open any doors or windows," her dad said before her parents left.

"I don't actually have the code for that so if you want to have friends over they kind of already have to be inside," Rick said.

"I'll be in my room," Sandra said, angrily. "Hating my life." She then stormed up the stairs. She sat in the hallway and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and stared at Kyoya's for a moment before turned to Alex's name and calling her.

"Hey, my parents locked me in," Sandra said once Alex picked up.

"What? They locked you in?" Alex gasped in shock.

"Be in front of my house in five minutes," Sandra said.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to cut the power," Sandra answered before hanging up. Sandra then ran into her room and put on her bright blue leather jacket and bright blue mask that only covered her eyes. She then headed downstairs and toward the basement.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked from where he sat playing Jenga.

"Just doing some laundry," Sandra lied before heading downstairs. She ran over to the other side of the lab-like room and looked at all the switches. "Might as well turn them all off," she said before hitting them. Lights began to turn off and she heard Rick telling her to stop but she didn't listen. She grabbed the big lever last and pulled in down. A red light flashed around the room and a weird tank came out of the wall. "Rick, what's happening?" Sandra asked.

Rick didn't answer. He just grabbed her and ran for a different door that led outside. They ran outside and dove onto the ground just as an explosion went off in the basement and multiple shadow-like thinks came out. Most were black and gray but one was red. Sandra and Rick got up just as the red one transformed into a red lady floating in the air.

"Hello world! Mommy's home!" she shouted.

Sandra's heart began to pound as she stared at the lady. "Who is that?" she asked Rick, but like before, she got no answer.

"Sandra!" Alex came running up with Gingka right behind her. Sandra shot them a glance but she quickly looked back at the mysterious lady.

The lady suddenly turned her gaze to Sandra and it took everything Sandra had not to flinch. "Hello dear. What's wrong? Scared?" she asked with an evil smile. "Theodossia! Bob!" she then called and another lady and what looked like a scare-crow appeared on either side of the red lady. Though the scare-crow didn't look so good. "One of you looks good. Whose fear have you been feeding off of, Theodossia?" the red lady asked the other lady.

"Hers!" Theodossia answered, pointing at Alex.

"Ah!" Alex screamed. Gingka's eyes were wide as he stared at the three.

"She looks delicious!" the red lady said. She then got closer. Sandra tried to take a step back but her friends were right behind her.

"Where are the hunters?" the lady asked.

"We don't know! Please don't hurt us!" Sandra shouted, not able to control her shouting.

"Don't worry dear. There will be plenty of time for that!" the lady said, laughed. Her head began to spin around and around like an owls making them all scream. The lady stopped and laughed. "Now that's what I like to hear," she said. She then turned to Theodossia and Bob. "Come. Let's go hunt the hunters." She then looked back at Sandra. "Oh, don't worry dear. I'll be back soon. For eternity!" They then disappeared.

"Rick! What's going on?" Sandra asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Rick said.

"Well can't you sum it up?" Sandra pressed.

"That lady's immortal and wants to destroy your parents and possess your soul for all eternity," Rick replied. "But hey..."

Sandra stared at him in disbelief. _This can't be happening!_

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra paced in the basement. Rick had explained everything to them and none of it helped. Sandra was freaking out more than she was before. "My parents are monster hunters?" she said in shock, her fear evident in her voice. Another small explosion went off and Sandra screamed and flinched away from it. She just couldn't seem to relax. _What's wrong with me?_

"Fourth generation. The best in the business," Rick said. "That's why I'm training with them."

"My parents? Nerdy? Overprotective?" Sandra questioned.

"The other stuff is just day jobs. Monster hunting is more community service," Rick explained.

"Like helping out in a soup kitchen?" Alex piped up.

"Yes, Alex. Like helping out in a monster soup kitchen," Rick said, sarcastically. He then screamed and pulled his phone out. "Oh! It's my phone." His eyes then widened. "It's your parents." He answered the call. "Hello. Oh! You know, we were just hanging out and we lost power in the containment unit, and Deimata's loose. She's fine, other than the fifteen years worth of fear coursing through her." Sandra looked at him, knowing the last part was about her. Rock handed her the phone. "They want to talk to you."

Sandra grabbed the phone and put it up to her ear. "Mom?"

"Sandra! Honey are you alright?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine, except uh..." Sandra glanced at Rick, who was looking at the damage. "You left me with Rick and he's kind of flipped out."

"No, he's not flipping out. He's telling you the truth," her mom replied. "Now I want you to listen to him carefully and do whatever he tells you..."

Sandra blinked, her fear growing a little. "Mom? Dad?" She handed the phone back to Rick. "The line went dead."

"When you said that the bad lady wants to possess Sandra's soul," Alex began."

"This isn't happening!" Sandra murmured.

"You were talking figuratively right?" Alex asked.

"No, litorally, so if you two could help make sure Sandra doesn't..." Sandra didn't hear the last thing Rick said as she headed outside, her fingers in her ears.

"Lalalalalalalalala...Ah!" Sandra screamed as Alex tackled her to the ground. "Get off me!" Sandra pushed Alex off of him and began to walk away but Alex followed with Gingka and Rick close behind.

"Where are you going? There's a monster hunting you!" Alex reminded her.

"This isn't real!" Sandra snapped. "This is all a dream! I'm going to the WBBA's party and at some point, I'll wake up."

"Stop! You need to listen to me!" Rick said. Sandra stuck her fingers in her ears and began to walk away but Alex stopped her.

"Cut it out!" she snapped.

"Alex! Something's very wrong with me! My heart's racing and my palms are sweaty and my stomach feels funny!" Sandra explained.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's fear! Everybody gets it!"

"Like during a hard beybattle," Gingka piped up.

"I get it more with talking to you know who," Alex said.

"But I don't get it ever!" Sandra pointed out. "Why am I feeling this?"

"Cause Deimata's loose!" Rick answered. "The monsters are like projections of human fear. Sometimes we see them in dreams. But when there's fear in the air like on Halloween, they get strong enough to take physical form. It's up to the monster hunters to make sure they don't take over."

"What do you mean "take over"?" Gingka asked.

"Each monster attaches itself to one person, usually for their whole lives, and when that person's fear gets too out of control the monster takes them over completely," Rick explained.

"So, who's this Deimata?" Sandra asked.

"She's your monster," Rick answered.

Sandra's eyes widened. She put her fingers in her ears again and began to walk away. The others quickly caught up with her and she forced herself to listen to Rick. "Deimata is one of the ancient ones, meaning she's immortal and she can't be destroyed. They always latch on to the strongest host that they can find. Like your grandfather."

Sandra stopped and looked at him. "My grandfather? He passed on right before I was born."

"You're grandfather was a monster hunter himself. And so for most his life he kept Deimata from growing too powerful. But in the end she was too much for him," Rick explained. "Then Deimata went looking for a new host. You. Monster hunting was in your mom's blood, and to help protect you, your dad became one too."

"So he converted?" Sandra said.

"Sort of. Being scientists already they achieved something nobody ever thought possible. They discovered a way to capture one of the ancient ones. With your monster sealed away you grew up without any sense of fear at all, and now it's all coming back at once," Rick continued.

"Wow, interesting," Sandra began. "And totally impossible. Bye!" Sandra turned to leave but they stopped her again.

"How come her parents kept all this a secret?" Gingka asked.

"Alright!" Sandra wiped around. "It's not true!"

"Monster hunting is passed down through family. Traditionally, parents wait until kids are sixteen before they tell them, give or take a normal childhood," Rick pressed.

"Speaking of normal, which this is not, I'm going to the party," Sandra said, turning to walk off but she was stopped again.

"Sandra, there's a monster after you," Alex reminded her but she didn't listen. Rick grabbed her shoulders and stepped in front of her.

"Going to a party is a great idea! If Deimata comes back here you'll be better off over there!" Rick said. "But you need some firepower."

"Firepower?" Sandra echoed. Rick nodded and led them back to the basement. He opened a panel in the side of the wall and it revealed many weapons. Rock explained what everyone was quickly. He then said that he was going to stay here and fix the tank.

"You're not coming with us?" Gingka asked.

"Can we go now?" Sandra asked, turning to leave.

"Why is she acting like this?" Alex asked.

"She's never experienced fear before, let alone this much. Denial is a very common reaction," Rick answered.

"If you're not coming with us, we're staying here," Gingka said, the fear showing in his eyes.

"You have to go and make sure Sandra gets to the party safely," Rick pressed. He reached back and grabbed a helmet with a camera on it. "Here, I will keep an eye on you with this."

"The thing is, I have to go and pick up Kenta and Madoka. I promised that I would walk over with them," Gingka said.

"Then Sandra and I will go with you. Me and her were going to drop by the warehouse and pick up Kyoya anyway. Besides, it's Sandra and she's in danger," Alex reminded him.

"Guys, seriously?" Sandra asked. "I'm out of here."

"Not without your equipment," Rick said.

After a little while of arguing Sandra agreed to take the small blaster. Rick began piling up more equipment in her arms and he tried to give her a large gun but she refused to take it. Once they had all the equipment they put it all in a bag and headed out.

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
